


What The World Knows

by Team7Extra



Series: Narnia Poems [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Christianity, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: Aslan said we had to learn His name here, so the world could know.Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Series: Narnia Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678405
Kudos: 3





	What The World Knows

**Author's Note:**

> So back in High School we had to write poems based on authors and their works. This was one of those poems. This poem is a bit more religious and more based on C. S. Lewis life than the actual Narnia books. Hope you like it.

**What The World Knows**

What does the world know?

It influences many

Aslan is not true

Lewis's mind was changed

He refused to relent on that fact

There was no such light in this dark world

The world doesn't know.

We are thrown overboard from the truth

But can pull ourselves back aboard

Lewis discovered Aslan here once more

He wrote to encourage us about Him

We must know Aslan

By a different name in this world

The world will know!


End file.
